Women face a variety of medical decisions during pregnancy and childbirth. While there are extensive educational resources for pregnant women, modern medicine presents decisions that many women are poorly equipped to make. Issues such as prenatal screening and mode of birth after a cesarean delivery require a significant degree of patient education to enable a truly informed medical decision. Studies have shown that women have a poor understanding of screening for birth defects and mode of birth after a cesarean delivery. Women with a low level or education or poor health literacy are significantly more likely to demonstrate inadequate understanding of prenatal screening. ArchieMD, Inc. has developed a comprehensive interactive medical simulation environment which has the potential to visually convey complex information to patients to improve understanding of medical procedures and educate patients on the consequences of their behavior. We hypothesize that such an interactive medical simulation patient education program can improve patient understanding allowing pregnant women to make informed decisions. In Phase I, we will prototype an interactive informed consent/patient education program for amniocentesis. We have teamed with Northwestern University to develop and evaluate this program and establish proof of concept. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project will contribute to public health by improving the quality of understanding achieved during informed consent. This may improve patients'medical decision making while decreasing medical litigation.